1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool and, more particularly, to a one-way driver.
2. Related Prior Art
Conventional one-way drivers can be found in Taiwanese Patents D131300 and D135897 for example. Such a conventional one-way driver includes a handle transversely provided on a rod. The rod is made of metal while the handle is made of plastics by injection molding. The rod includes a hexagonal configuration in a cross-sectional view taken along a plane extending perpendicular to the axis thereof. In use, a user uses a hand to insert the rod in a cavity defined in a screw. The user uses a hand to operate the handle to pivot the rod and hence the screw in a first direction for about ¾ round. Then, the user uses the hand to remove the rod from the cavity and pivot the rod in a second direction opposite to the first direction. Thus, the user returns the hand to the original position without returning the screw to the original position. This process is repeated so that the screw is tightened. The repeated engagement of the rod with the screw and disengagement of the rod from the screw is troublesome.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.